Escaflowne Meets Inuyasha
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: I've never seen a Escaflowne and Inuyasha crossover before so I decided to write one. I hope you like it. Rating may change. Chapter 1 now edited and uploaded, I hope you enjoy. The edited versions of all chapters will be done soon, hopefully daily. Thank you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own em' but like everyone else I sure wish I did. I do however own all of the Inuyasha movies 1,2,3,and 4 and the full series of Escaflowne on DVD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AC: Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but as promised, here is the new and improved version of Inuyasha Meets Escaflowne chapter 1.

**Chapter 1**

"Phew ok so I almost have everything packed up and ready. I'd better get going before Inuyasha comes and….."

"Kagome!"

_Too late._

The Japanese teen's chocolate brown eyes rolled skyward at the familiar cranky voice of a certain silver haired hanyou, her black hair swishing at her back as she shook her head just as said dog boy shot up in front of her window, perched on the roof outside. She turned, fixing him with a stern look as he jumped into her room and folded his arms, glaring at her as he folded his arms, making the teen groan.

"I was getting everything ready to come back Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"Well speed up wench we don't have all freaking day!"

With another sigh, this one of self restraint, Kagome continued to pack, putting her brush, shampoo, and soaps into her backpack before attempting to lift the heavy pack onto her back, straining to lift it. From beside her, she heard the impatient hanyou sigh before the overly stuffed pack was taken from her and disappearing through her door. She blinked at the door, stunned that he was helping her without much of a complaint before his voice called from the hallway, making her growl.

"Come on wench! We aint got time for dawdling!"

Kagome bit her tongue, and followed him, silently stewing to herself even as she daydreamed about "sitting" him later for his rude treatment, not wanting to do it here, to avoid putting holes into her mother's floor. The force of the rosary was strong after all, strong enough to make an Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground more often than not and she didn't want that to be added to her families worries for home repair.

As she passed the hanyou, Kagome sent him a fiery glare at him, making the half demon gulp, his glaring eyes, widening in fear, knowing he was in trouble and knowing what that usually meant, but he only lost his composure for a moment, watching her walked down the stairs before he snorted and followed her into the kitchen. She hummed softly as she put food into the backpack the hanyou had put on the floor for her and smiled in spite of herself at the awed "ooohhhh" coming from behind her when she opened the cabinet, revealing all the ramen, pocky, chips, ramune, and other Japanese junk food to the boy's eyes. She grinned as she put all the snacks into the pack along with matches for camp fires they would be making before closing the pack tightly and smiling at the boy.

"There, done."

"About damn time Kagome."

Said girl's smile vanished once again to be replaced by a scowl at him, making the hanyou's ears go flat against his head, a sound a lot like a whimper escaping his throat before he could stop it, but too low for Kagome to hear.

"Inuyasha, you're going the right way for the "s" word!" she growled.

The afore mentioned teen gulped again, knowing she was serious and knowing it was no ones fault, but his own that she was so angry. Drops of sweat beaded on his forehead and ran over his cheeks before disappearing, but instead of apologizing like any other man would, his pride got in the way as usual and he responded with was a "feh". The Japanese school girl sighed as Inuyasha, plucked the backpack off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder and walking out the door as she silently followed, wishing that he would stop being so prideful all the time and be a bit more patient with her.

She was still thinking to herself when she suddenly walked into a wall of firerat cloak and squeaked as she jumped and rubbed her now slightly sore nose, glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head which had two triangular and cute white furry dog ears moving at the top.

"Hey, don't just stop all of a sudden without some kind of warning!"

He didn't reply and for a moment, she was worried he may have gone deaf, after all she'd heard that after dogs got so old they lost their hearing. She was about to touch his back to get his attention, when the sound of sniffing met her ears along with his head turning left and right, his gold eyes hard as he looked around, his ears still twitching. Now she knew, he hadn't gone deaf, he was alert, something had caught his attention and usually when that happened, it wasn't something good.

"Inuyasha?" she asked worriedly.

"Somethings coming, Kagome," he replied, confirming her fears.

"What could it..?"

As if on que a beam of blue-white light shot from the sky, enveloping both teens and lifting them unwillingly from the ground slowly. Both struggled to keep their feet on the ground, Inuyasha going as far as to grab Kagome tightly around the waist with one arm and try to leap out, his other arm occupied with the backpack. After a minute of his efforts being useless, he growled and released the too large pack, wrapping both arms around the frightened girl and attempting again to leap out, but found again his efforts were useless. He growled, holding Kagome closer protectively, said girl clutching onto him tightly with no intention of letting go as they continued their unwilling ascent towards the unknown.

TBC...

AC: Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed the new and improved chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review, I look forward to your feedback. Suggestions are welcome, flames are not.

Inu: Bout damn time you got back to this!

Van: I agree with Inuyasha.

AC: Shut it you two! I can only do what I can do. With inspiration I can't write anything.

Inu: Feh, you're just making excuses.

AC: -Glares at Inuyasha then smile pleasantly to Kagome.- Kagome-chan, if you please?

Kagome: -Grins- Inuyasha!

Inu: -Eyes widen.-

Kagome: I agree with you.

All but Kagome: -Eyes widen.-

AC: Traitor...

Kagome: -Winks.- Please review everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Van Fanel sat in his study trying to get some work done when he seen a white light shoot from the Mystic Moon, to Gaea and into the Fanelian forest.

_Hitomi's back._

His raven black hair fell into his deep red-brown eyes as he jumped up, and ran out the door shouting orders as he went to get a room prepared, get his horse ready, and prepare a feast. His heart was hammering in excitement and he didn't slow down when the stable came in sight.

"Kiryu! I expect you have my horse ready?" he yelled to the stable boy.

"Yes your majesty," the young boy replied leading a beautiful Mustang out of the small shelter.

"Thank-you Kiryu."

Van stopped in front of the young boy with a smile and dug in his pocket. Kiryu's face lit up when Van pulled out gold coins.

"Well open your hand," Van said.

Kiryu nodded and did as he was told. Feeling a bit of surprise when Van dropped several coins into his rough, dirty, little hands instead of just one. He looked up at his king with a question in his eyes.

Van's answer was another smile as he rubbed the boy's brown hair vigorously making the wild locks even more wild so that it fell into his strange, but beautiful golden eyes.

"Your majesty can I really have these?"

"Of course you can. Those coins are yours to spend as you please."

Kiryu watched as his king gathered the reins of the dark brown mustang and hoisted himself up onto the animal's strong back.

"By the way Kiryu."

Kiryu blinked up at Van who was silhouetted in the Gaean sunset making the last rays of day cast a faint glow on his tanned skin and shine in his unruly black hair. Van looked every bit the king he was.

"Y…yes your majesty?" Kiryu finally replied once he got he'd gotten his voice back.

"Just call me Van. After all brothers are equal," Van said looking gently at the young boy standing beside his horse.

Kiryu gasped staring in amazement at Van.

"Truly?"

Van's eyes reflected his gentle smile as he nodded at the happy boy.

"Well then big brother I don't think that Lady Hitomi will like waiting much longer," Kiryu said, his young heart pounding in happiness.

"You are very right little brother. Take care until I come back."

With that Van gently kicked the horse's sides to make it run then tugged at the reins to make it go in the direction of the forest.

_Hitomi I'm coming for you._

Chapter 2 is up and finished did you like it? Not like it? Have some suggestions? Let me know, because this story is currently in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked around the forest he and Kagome had landed in, his golden eyes taking in everything and his ears standing upright not missing a single sound.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned looking at the schoolgirl who looked just as confused as he felt. He was careful to keep an expressionless mask on his features.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked, her chocolate-brown eyes hopeful.

"Not yet," he replied.

He turned his attention back to scanning their surroundings trying to focus past the buzzing in his head that light had created. This was the strangest forest Inuyasha had ever seen with unusually tall trees and all the different kinds of strange scents that were foreign to even him. Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of hooves meeting the soft ground, followed by the scent of a horse as well as something or someone that smelled a lot like a human. His ears perked and listened as the horse drew nearer, his sensitive ears taking in everything from the hooves hitting the ground to the pounding of hearts.

_Kagome_

"Kagome go hide someone is coming."

"NO!"

Inuyasha turned to look at her then. She was standing there glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

_What did I do now?_

"Kagome?"

"I'm tired of you telling me to hide when a situation may become more dangerous. If this person is dangerous then we'll fight together. If whoever it is, isn't dangerous we have no reason to fight now do we? Besides I know you well enough to know that if someone popped up right now you'd rashly attack."

_She's got a point._

"Anyway with you having a good grip on Tetsusaiga right now and standing like your going to attack the first thing that moves what do you think this person is going to think?" She said.

Inuyasha blinked then and realized she was right. He was indeed in the fighting stance and practically had a death grip on Tetsusaiga. He reluctantly loosened his grip then let go of his sword and stood straight.

"Alright fine! But I don't want you to come crying to me if your skimpy little skirt gets dirt on it."

This earned him another glare so he turned around not wanting to see the leaping flames in her eyes like she was reprimanding him for not knowing her better than that. At that moment a brown mustang came through the high shrubberies and weeds and on its mighty back sat a man with untamed jet black hair, tanned skin, and red-brown eyes.

"Huh who are you?" The man asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Inuyasha stared up at the man, this newcomer looked human and even smelled partially human, but Inuyasha could tell that there was more to this guy that what met the eye, or in this case the nose.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha finally grumbled.

"I believe I asked you first," the man replied.

Inuyasha gave no reply; he just stood there watching the guy with his arms crossed. Van finally gave in with a sigh.

"I am Van Slanzar de Fanel. King of Fanelia and you are?"

"Inuyasha. Half dog demon from Sengoku Jidai and Shikon Jewel shard collector."

"Ah I see. Say you haven't seen a girl around here have you?" Van asked.

Inuyasha instantly got defensive, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga, which of course made Van jump from his horse and grab the hilt of his sword.

'_Here we go again,' _Kagome mentally sighed.

"What are you angry about? I simply asked if you've seen her," Van said.

"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Perhaps we're thinking of a different girl?" Van reasoned.

Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga loosened, but he didn't sheath it. Van did the same.

"What does the one your thinking of look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's a schoolgirl who wears a uniform consisting of a short skirt and a long shirt."

Inuyasha once again got defensive as did Van.

"What do you know of her?!" they yelled at each other.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled from behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Kagome?" Van echoed confused.

He watched as a young schoolgirl no more than sixteen of seventeen walked out from behind the strange looking boy. Her hair was raven black and looked like it went to the small of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes held warmth, courage, and love for the dog-boy as she looked up at him. Her skin slightly tanned showed that she spent many days and hours in the sun. Her slim build showed she had her share of daily exercise. The small cuts and fading bruises showed she'd seen and fought more than her share of battles. All in all this girl was beautiful, but in his eyes no one could compare to his Hitomi.

"Pardon my companion your majesty," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm Kagome, would you mind telling us where we are?"

Van smiled shaking her outstretched hand, which Hitomi had taught him was a form of greeting or bidding farewell.

"You are in the Fanelian forest, in Gaea miss. Are you from the Mystic Moon?" Van replied.

"Gaea? Mystic Moon?" Kagome asked.

Van pointed to the earth and moon hanging in the darkening sky and Kagome stared in disbelief.

"So is that where you're from?" Van asked again.

Kagome said nothing, but simply nodded instead. Van sighed realizing Hitomi wasn't on Gaea as he'd first thought.

"Well Inuyasha and Kagome will you do me the honor of staying in my castle? Since you just arrived and have never been to Gaea before you have nowhere else to go right?"

"Thank-you your majesty. King Van wasn't it?" Kagome said.

"Yes, but you can call me Van," he replied, smile returning.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Would rather stay out here in the forest …." Van started.

They heard a loud crash as something large landed on a tree.

"And try to steal a cave from one of them?" Van finished pointing at a large land dragon that had just appeared.

Inuyasha and Van both got into the fighters stance, and Kagome fainted. Sure Ryokotsei was a dragon demon, but she hadn't had to face him this dragon however was much bigger, uglier, and it was staring them all down like it just found its dinner.

"Looks like it's just you and me against this ugly thing Vune," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at Kagome.

"It's Van! Is she okay?" Van replied indicating Kagome.

"FEH! Yeah she's fine. Lets go!"

"Right!"

With that they both charged at the dragon as the beast got ready to shoot a fireball at them.

_To Be Continued_

Like? Dislike? Suggestions? Let me know. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hitomi Kanzaki sat in her room restlessly tapping her fingers on her desk. Her gaze kept shifting to longingly to the night sky. She had finished high school and missed Van terribly.

"I miss you Van. I can't wait any longer to see you again."

She stood making her honey brown hair that had now grown to her shoulders swish a bit and fall into her eyes. She found her old duffel bag and packed clothes, and books because she'd have to learn how to read Fanelian no doubt. There was a sudden thump at the window and Hitomi jumped as she looked over her shoulder expecting to see a burglar come in through the now open window. Instead a smile graced her lips as a solid white feather danced in the gentle breeze.

_Van._

That was all the proof she needed that it was time to go back. She picked up the feather, pulled her hair into a ponytail and put the feather in it then ran out the door. Once at the track she paused for a few brief moments as memories filled her mind. When she had the vision of Van. When she literally ran into him for the first time. When he came back to get her. Her smile grew wider as she looked up at the inky black sky.

"I'm ready to go back! I don't belong here anymore and realize I never did. My heart and soul stayed on world called Gaea where my only love King Van Fanel waits." She lifted her arms up to the night sky as a gentle wind once again began to blow. "Take me home," she whispered.

That familiar white light enveloped her then greeting her with its warmth as it lifted her off of the ground. She felt the buzzing going through her whole body and welcomed it as she ascended higher and higher. She no longer felt sadness about leaving the Mystic Moon instead she felt an overwhelming happiness. She had told her parents about Gaea when she had returned and they knew she was going back tonight. They didn't like the fact that she would be in a whole other world from them, but agreed she would be better off in Gaea as she lit up every time Gaea or Van were mentioned. They eased up when they heard she could return at anytime too.

"Good bye Mystic Moon. Good bye Mom and Dad I'll miss you guys, even you my snotty little brother Mamoru."

Finally the white light vanished from the Mystic Moon taking Hitomi with it no one would never have known if no one were passing by, unfortunately a dark figure hiding in the shadows had been and an evil smile was plastered on its face.

"Gaea may be mine yet!"

I updated this one sooner because it took me a while to get up chapter four. Hands everyone a muffin Here their chocolate chip. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate it.


	6. Author Note

NOT A CHAPTER:

So I was just reading over my old work and I must say I'm absolutely revolted at my own lack of detail and feeling in these chapters plus having taken Kagome badly ooc and not to mention jumping around in the story so much I'm surprised it hasn't given everyone whiplash. I have not forgotten this story everyone and I realize that its been YEARS since its been updated so this Author Note may be a let down if you were hoping for a new chapter. I'm going to take down the story after everyone has had a chance to see this and will be uploading it again after some major editing. Please bear with me, I promise you will not be disappointed with the result. Thanks. :)


End file.
